


Young.

by RaccoonEyedNerd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonEyedNerd/pseuds/RaccoonEyedNerd
Summary: Just a little something I wrote for daheejins on twt; hope you enjoy m8





	Young.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @RaccoonEyedNerd and let's talk about headcanons, gay stuff and animals, people says I'm cool there... Sometimes

She watches with a small smile the unlit cigarette hanging from Dahyun’s lips as she maneuvers the pencil on her hand like she was a surgeon, prolific, practiced and precise; the older girl seems to be in deep thought, and, to Chaeyoung’s eyes, that makes her look even more beautiful. Not that she wasn’t beautiful every time she laid her eyes on her, but there was that special look on her face every time she was concentrated that made the artist’s heart beat faster.

 

As she started working on the shading of the sketch she was working on, she started to think about golden evenings and that specific moment in which her father called her to his office to introduce her to the older girl; she remembered the exact first moment when their eyes met for the first time and nothing special like in the movies really happened, they only shook hands and smiled politely at each other.

 

Chaeyoung didn’t really remember about the exact first words they exchanged, but she did remember how pretty she looked under the dimmed sun rays.

 

And while her father talked, Dahyun had the same expression she had now.

 

She chuckles as she keeps working on the sketch, not even trying to ignore the clicking sound of a gun being loaded; she’s used to it, and by that point, she could probably figure out what kind of gun it was just by hearing the sound. Dahyun taught her all about handguns, even a couple revolvers -she promised to give her one for her birthday in order to protect herself-.

 

“You’re staring” Dahyun says and Chaeyoung can practically hear her grin “Aren’t you supposed to be doing more important stuff right now?”

 

“You’re killing me” The younger one answers instead, ignoring the previous question as she shifts on the bed and moves to the headboard, where Dahyun is resting her back.

 

She sits on her lap with a finished sketch on one of her hands and a lighter in the other; a sigh escapes her lips as she feels rough knuckles caressing the skin of her thighs, her hand taking the now lit cigarette from her lips as she shows her the sketchbook. Chaeyoung doesn’t really smoke, but the likes the hearty laugh that escapes Dahyun every time she tries to look tough with one of the “death tubes” hanging from her lips.

 

“Explain to me again why you are studying politic science instead of being in France doing this and marveling everyone?” Dahyun raises one of her eyebrows and places the sketchbook carefully by their side before taking the barely touched cigarette from Chaeyoung’s lips in order to lean over and kiss her, letting her taste the tobacco and the slight tints of chocolate lingering on her mouth from a while ago.

 

“You’re just biased” Chaeyoung whispers in between kisses and Dahyun sighs before parting and placing the cigarette back on her lips.

 

“I’m serious, baby. You’re too talented to be a politician, do you really want that for your life?” She asks, using one of her hands to play with random strands of her hair while the other keeps caressing her thigh delicately. “It’s your decision, I know, but I don’t want you to live with regrets”

 

“It’s my duty to do whatever father wants because at least one child of the Son family needs to keep being in the senate after father retires, always”

 

“That place is as dirty as my father’s, a snake’s den. I say we fuck them all up and run away, you know we can make that happen, Princess”

 

They look at each other for a while, in total silence until Dahyun finishes her cigarette and the remains are securely placed on the ashtray on her nightstand; Chaeyoung bites her lower lip because she knows they can’t keep ignoring what’s really happening around them, even if they were sharing a small piece of paradise every time they were together on Chaeyoung’s luxurious bedroom.

 

“Does your father still want you to kill me?” Chaeyoung asks, playing with the hems of Dahyun’s jacket

 

“Does your father still want to send people to kill me?” Dahyun asks back, and the both of them chuckle at the outcome of the situation

 

It was funny, how the most unlikely bonds are born on the most hostile of environments; in Chaeyoung’s case, it was the senate, and in Dahyun’s, the criminal organization she was born in.

 

They weren’t too different if they looked at it in a certain way; let’s just say that the only difference between them was the gun on Dahyun’s hand.

 

Chaeyoung shook her head in an attempt to let Dahyun know that she didn’t want to keep talking about that specific subject, and the older girl immediately understood, shifting again to roll them over to let her rest her back against the mattress and position herself in between Chaeyoung’s legs.

 

They still could enjoy a nice evening together, without worrying about one family wanting the other dead.

 

“You’re too beautiful” Dahyun says, taking off her jacket and throwing it away in order to make herself comfortable.

 

“And you’re too charming for your own good” She replies, pulling her down to kiss her again, a bit harder, just enough to make Dahyun feel lightheaded.

 

If she were to replace cigarettes for a new vice, that one was definitely Chaeyoung.

 

Her fingers soon find the curve of her waist and the artist’s hands are firmly placed on the back of her head and her hip, holding her close because there was too much to be said and not enough words to make it happen. Dahyun’s nose is filled with her lover’s perfume and she’s forced to groan against her mouth because she’s almost certain she’s getting sweeter every day, in every sense.

 

They are eager every time, for the adventure; clothes are easily discarded and chuckles soon fill the bedroom because they love like that: bare, full of joy and juvenile hearts because yes, they were young, and young people don’t deserve to be thrown into a world full of corruption and hopelessness, they seek the purity of a kiss or the taste of a forbidden fruit waiting on each other’s soul.

 

They melt and freeze, run and take it slow, because they’re young and free in their small bubble of safety.

 

Dahyun cries out her love for the girl… No, the woman under her; the younger one does the same because other than moaning and breathing unevenly, the only other thing she knows it’s her name, and nothing more. Vocabulary is unnecessary for them.

 

At least for that little while.

 

“I’m going to make you marry me someday, you know?” Dahyun says, rising one of her eyebrows as she leans to kiss her shoulder.

 

“Always the one to do things forcefully, can’t you ask nicely?” Replies a playful Chaeyoung, kissing the tip of her nose

 

“Who knows, I might.” She says in a serious tone, and Chaeyoung’s heart somersaults maybe once or twice.

 

The phone on Dahyun’s jacket calls for their attention, and Chaeyoung whines, because the warmth over her it’s immediately missed.

 

And it happens as fast as she feels the coldness of the air on her naked skin.

 

Dahyun’s already pale skin, decorated with bruises and patches of skin claimed by her, turns even paler when she answers the phone and asks what’s going on; it was probably Momo, or even Mina, the senator’s daughter isn’t really sure.

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t have time to ask why, because her clothes are quickly and roughly thrown in her direction, and she barely registers the speed in which Dahyun gets dressed and checks the magazine of her gun.

 

“Tomorrow night, prepare a small bag, only essentials” She instructs as she walks fast towards the bedroom bed and leans to the door to hear what’s going on from the other side. “Don’t touch too much stuff, leave your art supplies behind.”

 

She sends a quick look in Chaeyoung’s direction, and that’s all she needs to know because all she sees on her lover’s eyes is fear… And the overwhelming determination that comes right after when a person is truly brave.

 

“Mina will come for you.”

 

“But why Mina would have to come for me?” She dares to ask as she finishes zipping up her dress.

 

Dahyun let’s out a breathy laugh and runs over to her, holding her face with both of her hands before kissing her hardly.

 

“I love you, Chaeyoung, don’t forget okay?” She says before breathing in and rolling her shoulders, switching the safety of her gun to point at the bedrooms door.

 

“We’ll see each other in Paris” She says, before winking “Now close your eyes princess, please”

 

Chaeyoung has learnt a lot of things from Dahyun, and one of them is listening to her because she knows… She just knows.

 

So even though tears are already clouding her vision because of the fear on her lover’s eyes, she stays on the bed and covers her eyes with both of her hands.

 

And again, just like a lot of other things that happen in Chaeyoung’s life -including Dahyun’s arrival to it-, it happens fast.

 

The sound of several people barging in the bedroom, screaming, kicking and threatening it’s soon muffled by the unmistakable sound of AK-12’s firing, a couple fires from Dahyun’s Glock and the posterior breaking of a window… Followed by a dry humph of a body colliding with the outside concrete.

 

Chaeyoung knows she must not open her eyes, but the two pairs of hands that carry her out of her bedroom make her react and look around in total panic and fear, recognizing the men of her father, her own bodyguards too… And of course, the blood on her cream-colored carpet, right beside a broken window and Dahyun’s old jacket.

 

“Little bird is safe, I repeat, little bird is safe; the intruder was neutralized” She hears.

 

Neutralized, what a weird word to describe a human being, she thinks in between all the chaos on her heart and head.

 

Another part of her was thinking about how proud she could make Dahyun feel because she counted all the bullets.

 

Still, the lack of warmth sounds louder.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
